This invention relates generally to environmental control systems and more particularly relates to a heating and cooling and ventilation unit which provides maximum versatility for installation in building constructions.
Heating and cooling systems have been generally of different design when installed in different areas of buildings, homes, or apartments. Some units require a large closet with complex ducting systems and consequently are bulky and expensive to install. Other units are designed to be free-standing parallel to a wall with the venting and mounting of components designed specifically to permit venting only from this particular installation. There are also heating units for installation in walls, but generally they can only be installed in one particular way with vent selection for flow of air into and out of the system being limited to the particular installation.
In addition to the necessity to design separate units for different installations, the repair and maintainance of these units is generally difficult because the components are not readily accessible without substantially disassembling of the system. That is, each part of the cooling and heating system is separately bolted or fastened into the system and sometimes one must be removed to have accessibility to another, such as a blower needing to be removed to get at the heating coils or condensing coils for example. The present invention overcomes these difficulties while providing a maximum of versatility.